


Valentines

by Nanapo



Category: Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanapo/pseuds/Nanapo
Summary: Hayasaka receives his first Valentine's chocolate ever and Mafuyu doesn't know what to do about that.





	

Mafuyu really doesn't know what to do with herself.

Everything started with the second recess, when a cute girl approached hers and Hayasaka's desks with something behind her back, suddenly revealing a box of chocolates for her bestfriend. It was just as the shoujo manga she had read the other day, with the girl bowing in front of them, showing a pretty blush on her face and muttering quickly that those were homemade chocolates for Hayasaka, as thanks for helping her against some thugs from Kiyama High.

That in itself was something quite uncommon, but what took the cake was Hayasaka‘s expression, who after listening to the girl and receiving the gift -all the while sporting a a face as red as tomato- gave the girl the cutest dazzling smile, that not only surprised her, but the entire class who were the spectators of the scene. 

After Hayasaka gave his thanks to the dazed girl, who quickly shot up straight to her classroom with her hands on her face, completely embarrassed by the scene she caused, Mafuyu could only stare in wonder at how her bestfriend reacted to the gift; she could count with her fingers of one hand the number of times he has shown her such an amazing smile. Was a gift all she has to give him to see Hayasaka like that? How could she have not thought about that? While a million of questions ran through her head, soon enough the bell rang indicating the start of a new class.

By lunch, all of the Public Moral Club's members had already heard about that morning scene, of course, Shinobu as the self proclaimed bestfriend of Hayasaka ( Wich he was not, according to Mafuyu's opinion) was the most excited about knowing the details of the event.

"Everyone at the halls are talking about you Hayasaka senpai, that a pretty girl gave you  chocolates" said Shibuya

"Yeah! How is that you received a gift Hayasaka!? I'm your best friend you should tell me!" exclaimed Shinobu. 

"Shinobu senpai, is not a simple gift, it's _Valentine's chocolate_ " corrected Shibuya.

At that Hayasaka just flushed, and explained while hidding his face with his hands "She said it was as thanks for helping with some Kiyama guys, I guess it was when we had all that with Nonoguchi"

After seeing the inmmense blush on his senpai, Shibuya asked "Mmm and why so shy about this? Is really good that a girl gave you chocolates, after all you're really good at taking care of others, even if it doesn't look like it" 

"Well, is the first time someone has given me this kind of thing" admitted Hayasaka shyly.

With that confession Mafuyu and Shinobu immediately perked up. So their bestfriend had never received that kind of present? Maybe she could go and get some for him, Would he give her the same smile he showed in the morning? just as Mafuyu was thinking about it, the ninja interrupted "If you want chocolates Hayasaka, I could get you some! After all we are bestfriends!" Shibuya simply sighed at his upperclassman words.

By the evening, while everyone started to get ready to go home, the ex banchou of Saitama's South High still had an strange feeling at her gut, as if someone had taken away an opportunity from her. This only intensified after she saw Hayasaka looking rather fondly at the chocolates he received. 

Already in her apartment, just when dinner time arrived, Takaomi barged at her living room with some pots full of delicious food made surely by Kakimoto; after setting the table, Mafuyu just kept staring and toying with her food; noticing her strange behavior, Takaomi asked: "What's wrong?"

Receiving only silence from his childhood friend, he proceeds "I heard about Hayasaka, who would have thought he had an admirer, eh?"

At which, Mafuyu just gazes at him tiredly and gives a weak smile.

Takaomi noticing her reaction, questions: "Are you not happy for him?" 

Taken aback, she tries to deny it, but under the professor's gaze she ends up quickly accepting the truth.

"Is just that he seemed so happy! If I knew he had wanted something like that so badly I would have given him some chocolates" Said Mafuyu.

"I think is not that he wanted it, but more that it was a nice gesture"-Takaomi answers-"You know, with that hair he has, and all the fights he has been involved, I doubt any girl has come close to him".

"I'm close to him, we are bestfriends" Mafuyu states.

"Yeah, but those were chocolates from a girl who likes Hayasaka, they're _special_ " the man refutes.

"He's _special_ to me too" Mafuyu admits with blushing cheeks.

"Oh"-surprised be the sudden confession, Takaomi responds with an arched brow and a slight smile-"Well, next year you should be more prepared"

Mafuyu could only gape at her childhood friend's answer.

"I guess you will face other rivals rather than your usual delinquents" he adds with a teasing tone.

"Don't say that! It's not how you think it is!" The girl retorts.

After finishing dinner, Takaomi goes back to his apartment, leaving Mafuyu with a final advice "It's normal to feel jealous or lonely if a friend stars a new relationship, just so you know"

Finally alone with her thoughts, Mafuyu starts sorting out her feelings. _Maybe_  she really was jealous for her bestfriend, was it because there was someone else who can make him smile so amazingly? or because he would start to be as nice as he is to her to another girl? 

As for now she doesn't want to think about the matter anymore, the only thing she is sure, is that next Valentine's she will definitely give Hayasaka a gift that she hopes will bring to him that beautiful smile of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Mafuyu and Hayasaka together, but even if they don't end as a couple they are the best friends ever.  
> Also I love how Shinobu and Mafuyu compete for Hayasaka's friendships.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language, hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
